Try
by Meghanav3
Summary: Brooke's been keeping a secret; can she keep it to herself? Or will her friends figure it out? What happens when they do?
1. Shake It Off

Try

_Summary_: Brooke's been keeping a secret; can she keep it to herself? Or will her friends figure it out? What happens when they do?

_Characters_: Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, Haley James Scott and more.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own OTH or its characters. (Takes place in Season 3, around the time of Brooke's birthday. Brooke and Lucas have broken up, but Lucas hasn't yet giving up the fight for Brooke yet and there will be the issue with Peyton saying she has feelings for Lucas.)

**Chapter One - "Shake it Off"**

Brooke walked into school knowing everyone was going to be talking about her. How could they not, it had gotten around that she was pregnant. She was sure Rachel had something to do with that one. If only they knew the truth and one day they would, but for now she was the one everyone was talking about. Normally she didn't mind, because she could handle herself, just not this time. She just didn't want to be that girl this time. She walked over to her locker and there was Lucas standing there waiting for her.

"Can we please talk?" Lucas asked her.

"I said everything I need to say," Brooke said to him. She didn't know why Lucas was even trying. After what she saw the night of her birthday she figured Peyton and Lucas we happy together. She knew it was better this way. Brooke turned to her locker and opened it. She started to go through it as if she was looking for something.

"You might have said everything but I haven't," Lucas said to her. "I shouldn't have let you walk out that night. I should have said something… anything to stop you."

"You said and did exactly what you should have," Brooke said to him. "We both need to realize this and move on."

"And if I can't do that?" Lucas asked her.

"If you can't do that?" Brooke said. She couldn't believe he was saying this to her. "I saw you with her Lucas. So clearly the kiss meant something and you just want to pretend it didn't. You can stop pretending now."

"I meant it when I told you the kiss meant nothing." Lucas said to her. "She thought she was dying and she kissed me. Of course you are going to see us together Peyton and I are friends but I love you Brooke."

"A kiss always means something Lucas," Brooke said. She slammed her locker closed and walked away, Lucas following not far behind.

"Why are you making this into a bigger deal then it is?" Lucas asked her. Brooke stopped in her tracks and turned to back to face him.

"I'm not making a bigger deal of this Lucas. I am just pointing out what is already there," Brooke said to him. "Truth is we are just fooling ourselves here. It's better to lets things be."

"Brooke," Lucas said.

"Just don't Lucas okay," Brooke said to him. She turned to start to walk away again.

"What about the baby?" Lucas yelled atfer her. Brooke stopped once again. She turned back and moved closer to Lucas.

"I told you Lucas, I'm not pregnant," Brooke whispered to him. "You can believe me or not, but I'm not pregnant. You and I are in just two different place."

"You're the one putting us in those places," Lucas said to her.

"No we put ourselves in those places," Brooke said. "You by kissing Peyton and not telling me and by me thinking things were going to be different this time. I can't have this fight with you right now." She turned and once again started to walk away. Just as she turned the corner, coming from the other way was Dan Scott. Brooke stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ms. Davis," Dan said with a sly smile.

"Brooke" Lucas said trying to follower her. He stopped next to Brooke when he saw Dan standing there. "What are you doing here Dan?" Lucas asked as he glared up at him.

"You haven't heard?" Dan asked as he looked up from Brooke to Lucas.

"Heard what? You're stepping down as Mayor and throwing yourself in front of a bus?" Brooke snapped. She didn't know why she even said those words, but they just come out.

"Feisty," Dan said. "I'm honoring Nathan with an award at tonight's game."

"Of course you are," Lucas said. "Anything to try and stay in his life."

"He rescued two people Lucas, even I figured you'd be happy for him," Dan said. He winked at Brooke before walking away.

"I can't stand him," Lucas said.

"I… I have got to…" Brooke said before taking off. Lucas stood there, unsure of what had just happened. Before he had a chance to go and see if he could find Brooke, Nathan and Haley walked up to him.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said.

"You hear what Dan's doing?" Lucas asked him.

"What now?" Nathan asked.

"He's honoring you at tonight's game," Lucas said to him.

"That's wonderful news," Haley said. She knew Nathan was having a tough time dealing with everything, but she was happy he was being honored for his heroism.

"He just wants to prove to everyone that he's a stand up guy," Nathan said. He couldn't understand why anyone would think he was a hero. He didn't save anyone.

"He's just trying to do something nice for his son," Haley said. "You're a hero Nathan."

"I don't feel like one," Nathan said.

"You might not, but you jumped in that water to save them," Lucas said. "You could have waited, but you didn't. That's pretty heroic."

"He's right," Haley said. At the time she wish he hadn't gone in to save them. She didn't think they'd all be standing here like this in that moment. She was glad they were all safe and okay.

"Can we talk about something else?" Nathan asked, wanting to move on from the subject.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" Haley asked. Lucas and Brooke had told her about the issues they had been facing with each other. She refused to pick sides, but she did hope they could work it out.

"Yes," Lucas said. "Didn't go so well. She seems to think we're in two different places. I never should have let her walk away that night. I should have said something."

"I'm sorry," Haley said. "Maybe She just needs some time. She needs to see you mean what you are saying. You may just need to be patient with her."

"I just need her to know I'm not giving up. She told me she wanted me to fight or her and that's what I plan on doing," Lucas said. "She's who I want to be with. I just wish she could see that."

"It might not work, but maybe I can help you out," Haley said to him.

"Haley," Nathan said.

"Listen I know what you both are thinking but trust me," Haley said. "It will be perfect, all you have to do is show up." They looked at her other as Haley walked away smiling.

"You want this?" Lucas asked.

"She's on her own," Nathan said. "I'm sure Haley could get you a conversation with Brooke longer then you've had before. The trick is not sticking your foot in your month."

"Funny," Lucas said. The two headed to class.

"Brooke, just who I wanted to see," Haley said she walked into the classroom. Luckily no one was in the classroom yet, so it was just Haley and Brooke.

"Is everything okay?" Brooke asked her.

'Yeah," Haley said. "It's just that I was hoping maybe you and I could talked after the game tonight? I was thinking about what you said the other day and I was hoping we could talk about it."

"Okay," Brooke said a bit confused.

"I was thinking maybe we could talk at Karen's Café," Haley said. "It's away from School, Lucas and Nathan. I really just wanted it to be the two of us."

"Yeah that's fine," Brooke said. "Whatever you need, you know I'll be there."

"Thank you Brooke," Haley said. She pulled her into a hug. "I swear this won't go on for much longer."

"It's okay," Brooke said as she pulled away from the hug. "People are going to say what they want to say. I'm just not going to let it bother me."

"I know this can't be easy," Haley said to her.

"Honestly it's getting my mind off the whole Lucas and Peyton issue," Brooke said lying. "It's been a rough couple of weeks and we are all working on moving past everything. We'll all get there."

"If only it was that easy," Haley said to her.

"It is. You're Haley and Nathan. You two have over come so much. So believe everything is going to work out for you two," Brooke said. "I mean we all did just watch you two get remarried. "

"You act like we're some fairy tale couple destined to be together," Haley said with a laugh.

"You aren't?" Brooke said with a small laugh. "You could have fooled me."

"What about you and Lucas?" Haley asked

"That's not a happy ending," Brooke said. "Before you say anything, it's more complicated then I have let on. I don't want to get into it right now."

"Okay," Haley said. "I don't think you should give up on him just yet." Before Brooke could say another word Nathan and Lucas walked into the classroom, followed by the rest of the class. Brooke took her seat and sat there staring at the board.

* * *

_**AN**: So I have once again written the story. I changed the time line a bit so there have been some things that have changed._


	2. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**Chapter Two - "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark"**

"We're going to do what we do every game," Brooke said her cheerleading squad. This was the first game since Rachel returned to school and everything had gone down with her and Peyton. She just wanted to get through the night and not think about the past.

"And what would that be Brooke?" Peyton said coldly. She didn't want things to turn out the way they did, she told Brooke to be honest with her. If she knew it would back fire this much, she wouldn't have said anything. "You hitting on every guy that breathes?"

"You must have me mistake for you, the boyfriend stealing two face bitch," Brooke said. She tried to hide how Peyton's words affected her with deflection. She just needed to get through the night.

"Guys," Haley said stepping in and stepping between the two.

"As I was saying," Brooke said. "These are the last games of the year. So we need to make them count. So cheer loud and cheer proud. We want to make sure they win the State Champions. So lets go out there and cheer like we've never cheered before." They all headed out to the gym and got into their positions. Brooke in the center with Haley on her right followed by Peyton and Rachel on her left followed by Bevin.

Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Rachel, Bevin and the rest of the cheerleaders along with the basketball team lined up in preparation for Dan handing out the award to Nathan. The lights were dimed and everyone was cheering in anticipation for the game. The Ravens were so close to that State title and they wanted it badly. Haley leaned over to Brooke.

"You're still okay with meeting up after the game right?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Yeah," Brooke said to her.

Dan walked out on the court and gave his speech before giving Nathan his award, much to Nathan's dislike, and announced a celebration this weekend in his honor, than the game started. As the game got underway things were starting out good. The team was doing well and they were winning. Sometime before half time it all feel apart. By the time Half time rolled around they were down by 5 and Whitney wasn't too happy.

Everything picked up again when the boys came back onto the court. Skills, who was added to the team after Lucas had stepped down, was put on the court and was scoring most of the points. Between Nathan and Skills the team was sure to win the game and that was just what they did. After celebrating the win with the fans and fellow teammates, the team headed back to get changed while the girls packed up their cheer bags.

"I know it's horrible to say, but I was I was worried there," Haley said to Brooke. "I didn't think they'd win the game."

"You doubting the Ravens?" Rachel said. "Or you doubting Nathan?"

"Rachel," Brooke said.

"I just feel like he's so distracted and I don't know what to do," Haley said to her.

"If you rather go home we can talk another night," Brooke said. She honestly just wanted to go home. Thankfully she was able to find a place on short notice after she moved out of Peyton's house. Rachel had offered Brooke to stay with her, but Brooke just needed to be on her own and now she had better reasons to be on her own.

"No, it's okay. Nathan and I can talk later. I'm sure I'm smothering him enough as it is," Haley said. "Plus, there are some things I really rather talk to you about first, before bringing them up to Nathan."

"Of course Haley," Brooke said. Just then the guys started coming back out on to the court. Bevin went running over to Skills, while Nathan and Lucas walked towards Brooke and Haley. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and gave her a kiss. "I'll just meet up with you in a bit," Brooke said before taking off.

"That is my cue to leave too," Haley said. "I have a few more details to work out. Lucas I will see you later and Nathan great game." Haley said. She game him one last kiss before running off.

"Why am I suddenly worried," Lucas asked.

"You should be," Nathan said to him and the two took off as well.

Brooke walked out of the building and headed right for her car. As she was walking to her car Dan tried to stop her, but Brooke just ignored him and continued to her car. As she was about to get into her car Dan grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Don't touch me," Brooke said ripping her arm from his hand.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to say what a great job you did cheering for the Ravens tonight," Dan said to her. "It's because of Cheerleaders like you that they win these games."

"Go to hell," Brooke said. She turned back to her car and got into the front seat. She tried to close the door, but once again Dan stopped her by putting his hand on it. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't comment on what a good job you're doing?" Dan asked as he moved closer to her. "I mean after all the cheerleaders just don't get enough credit for the job they do. I mean the way they really go all out for the team."

"Please just leave me alone," Brooke said. She hated having Dan so close to her. She wanted to just close the door on him and run him over.

"You have a good night then Ms. Davis," Dan said to her with a wink. He took his hand off her door and walked away. Brooke closed the door and locked it, before starting to cry. She quickly recomposed herself; wiping the tears away and making it look like she never cried before pulling out and driving away. She wanted to forget the past, but it always had a way of coming back.

Lucas walked into the café and there was Haley setting up a table with two plates and flower in the center. Lucas was still unsure of this, but he figure Haley knew what she was doing. If it got him a chance to talk to Brooke without her walking away or someone interrupting, then it would be worth it. He didn't want lose Brooke, not yet. He would do whatever he needed to, to prove that he was the one for her.

"I'm almost done," Haley said and she walked into the back

"Haley," Lucas started to say.

"No need to thank me," Haley said as she walked back into view. This time she was holding a radio and placed it on the counter. "By the end of tonight Broke will know you are not giving her up without a fight."

"Or this could end badly," Lucas said. "I do thank you for all you're doing Haley, but ambushing Brooke like this. I don't want her mad at you too."

"Don't worry about me and Brooke," Haley said to him. "She knows this is coming from a place of love. She helped me when everyone else wrote me off. She didn't let me give up on Nathan, I won't let her give up on you."

Brooke pulled up to the café and when she got there she saw through the window Haley and Lucas. She couldn't believe Haley would set her up like this, but at the same time she thought it was clever on Haley's part. Brooke got out of the car and headed into the café. Once she entered Haley and Lucas turned to face her.

"This would be my cue to leave," Haley said. She grabbed her bag and started to leave.

"I hope you know I will get you back," Brooke said as Haley left. Brooke turned back to Lucas and just looked down. She didn't know what to say, part of her just wanted to leave. He chose to come in and now she needed to find out what he had to say.

"I'm glad you could come," Lucas said not sure what to say. He had so much he wanted to say and yet he couldn't think of a single thing.

"I thought Haley needed to talk to me," Brooke said. "Things haven't been easy for her and Nathan and I'm just trying to do what I can. They deserve their happy ending."

"They do and I'm glad Haley as you," Lucas said.

"She still has you," Brooke said. "It's just…."

"Easier to talk to you then me," Lucas said finish her sentence. "I'm not upset. I'm just glad she's talking to someone. Sometimes she bottles things up inside."

"Or tries to help out to avoid things," Brooke said using what Haley did for them as an example.

"She's not the only one," Lucas said.

"I now what Haley is trying to do, but I don't know what it can do," Brooke said. "We've been done this road before Lucas. I can't… I won't be that person again."

"I meant it when I told you that you were the girl for me," Lucas said to her. "That hasn't changed and it won't."

"I don't know what else to say," Brooke said to him. "We have been fooling ourselves thinking this was ever going to work out. In the end there was just nothing left."

"To say or between us?" Lucas asked her.

"Both," Brooke said. "We're going in two different directions and we shouldn't be trying to make this work when it's not."

"Brooke you can't mean that," Lucas said. "We should be trying to make this work. I don't care how long I have to wait or how much I have to prove it to you, but I will prove it too you."

"There is nothing left to fight for Lucas," Brooke said to him. "I should go." She turned and started to leave, but just before she left Lucas grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Brooke wait," Lucas said softly to stop her. Brooke ripped her arm away from him and moved over. "I'm sorry." Lucas said thinking he hurt her when he didn't mean too.

"I… I really should go," Brooke said before rushing out of the café.

"Brooke," Lucas called out after her, but she was already gone.


	3. Not Alone

**Chapter Three - "Not Alone"**

Haley walked over to Lucas as soon as she saw him at his locker. She had to know how things went last night and she was hoping they went well. Seeing how she didn't see Brooke in this morning, she was hoping the two spent most of the night together.

"So how'd it go?" Haley asked all cheerful.

"Not well," Lucas said. He turned his attention away from his locker and to Haley. "She told me there was nothing left to fight for and just left."

"Did you try to stop her?" Haley asked.

"Yeah and she freaked out at me," Lucas said. "I thought it was because maybe I hurt her, but this didn't feel right. Has Brooke been acting strange as of lately?"

"Besides her and Peyton at each other throats not really," Haley said. "She's always been there to listen to me, but now that I think about it she does seem a bit off. A lot has also happened, so we're all kind of reeling."

"This was different," Lucas said. "I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and she freak out. It's not like Brooke at all."

"She could have hurt herself in practice, she has been pushing us hard lately. She says it's because of the games, but I think she just needs an excuse so she doesn't have to think about you," Haley said.

"Whatever it is I just want to hear it from her. So if you see her, just let her know I want to talk to her," Lucas said. "No games this time."

"Of course," Haley said. "I haven't seen her yet, which isn't like her."

Brooke lay in her bed trying to fall back asleep, which was more impossible these days. Sleep seemed like something she never got anymore, and was forever grateful she could pull off acting like she got plenty of sleep. She didn't want to remember it and she didn't want to think about it, but ever time she closed her eyes it was there. He was there. She tossed and turned in her bed hoping for maybe just a little bit more sleep, not caring she was already late for school. She deserved a sick day or six. She was finally able to find a comfy position in her bed and she slowly started to drift back to sleep.

"_It's my duty to make sure you get home safely," Dan said to her. He then started to pull her in the direction of his car. Brooke gave up and let him drag her until they got to his car. She figured it couldn't hurt getting a ride home, but she knew she'd never come here again. Once Dan had started driving things where starting to get a little fuzzy. She knew she had drank a lot before, but she had never felt like this. She started to think maybe it was a good idea that Dan was driving her home. She couldn't help but remember what almost happened at the college party and always tried to be aware of everything and everyone around her. Before she knew it her eyes were closing._

_When she came to she realized she was in a bedroom, but it wasn't hers. She was trying to remember what was said the night Peyton was drugged but her head a dizzy and she couldn't think straight. She had no idea where she was and what was going on. She tried to help herself up and once she was up she was meet with Dan Scott standing there. _

"_You aren't going anywhere," Dan said._

A loud bang jolted Brooke awake. She didn't know what it was, but would be forever grateful to it. She then heard the banging again and realized it was her door. She slowly got out of bed, put on a rob and went to the door. When she opened it Peyton was the last person she expected to see.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked. She didn't want to come out and say thank you for knocking on my door, but she was. Then there was the whole she wanted to slap Peyton every time she saw her.

"I saw you with Dan last night," Peyton said as she walked into the apartment. Brooke closed the door and turned to Peyton.

"I don't… I don't know what you think you saw, but you clearly need your eyes checked," Brooke said trying to hide the panic. He mind started racing what if Peyton knows. What if she is going to try and use it against me? What if she tells everyone?

"I know what I saw and it was less then reciprocated," Peyton said to her. "So why was Dan talking to you?"

"Why should I know?" Brooke said. 'To make sure I keep my month shut.' Brooke thought to herself. "The rumors going around maybe he heard and wanted to make sure history didn't repeat itself."

"Is it?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not pregnant," Brooke said to her. "It's just a rumor."

"Or is it that it's not Lucas' and you don't want him to find out," Peyton said coldly. She really did want to find out what was happening with her friend, but couldn't just come out and say it.

"Why are you even here?" Brooke snapped.

"I told you I saw you with Dan and want to know what that was," Peyton said even though she wanted to say, 'you're my friend and I'm worried about you."

"And I told you," Brooke said. "He was just giving me a hard time about the stupid pregnancy rumor."

"No you said you thought it was, that's not really an answer," Peyton said.

"I don't really owe you one," Brooke said to her. "You can leave now."

"You might not think you owe me an explanation, but sooner or later you will need to explain it to Lucas," Peyton said to her.

"Lucas and I are done," Brooke said. She knew she had told him, but he wasn't so willing to accept it. "So I don't owe him anything either."

"You can say it, but you're only trying to convince yourself about that one," Peyton said before she left. Brooke walked over and locked the door. She hated how Peyton was right, but she was going to make sure it wasn't true. No matter how much it would hurt in the end.

After Peyton left Brooke's apartment she went straight to school. She knew she was late, but she didn't care. She wanted to know what was going on with Brooke and help her out, but she knew their friendship wasn't what it used to be. She didn't care what Brooke said to her, she wasn't going to just walk away. She'd just pretend she would. She knew Brooke wouldn't and Brooke was always there for her. She needed to do this for her friend. Peyton was glad it was a study period and went straight to find Lucas. She found him in the gym shooting some hoops.

"Funny I thought you quit basketball?" Peyton said as she walked into the gym. Lucas stopped and turned to face Peyton.

"Just tossing the ball around," Lucas said. "I didn't think you were even in school today anyways."

"I had to do something." Peyton said. She walked closer to Lucas, knowing this wasn't going to be easy to tell him. "I actually went to see Brooke."

"She didn't show up today," Lucas said. "Haley set up this dinner for us last night and Brooke ran out. I was thinking about going to talk to her, but at the same time she's trying really hard to push me away."

"You feel if you go over to see her, you'll just continue to push her away?" Peyton said seeing where he is coming from. "You should see her."

"Here I figured you'd tell me to back off and let her come to me," Lucas said.

"Normally I would say that," Peyton said. "In fact I could say a lot of things that could help your case, but right now I don't think they will."

"I'm a loss cause right?" Lucas said.

"No," Peyton said. "I think Brooke is pushing you away not because she wants to break up but because she doesn't want you in her life. Something is going on with Brooke and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"What do you mean?" Lucas said. He started to remember last night and how Brooke had pulled away from him as if he hurt her and rushed out of the café.

"I saw her with Dan last night after the game," Peyton said to him. "It's just something about the interaction between the two didn't feel right. I went to asked Brooke about it and she couldn't come up with a lie good enough."

"You think something is going on with Brooke and Dan?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't know," Peyton said. "I just know when you bring up Dan she tries to change the subject. Brooke hates me right now and with good reason, I just… I need to know she's okay."

"I'll talk to her," Lucas said. "Brooke won't hate you forever and I think she's angry with both of us really. I know she'll be thankful you were there for her."

"Just let me know okay," Peyton said before walking out of the gym. Lucas stood there wondering if what Peyton was saying was the truth, or if they were just seeing things because Brooke was hurting from being hurt once again by the two of them.

* * *

_**AN**: Italics are flashbacks._


	4. Animals

**Chapter Four - "Animals"**

"Have you had a chance to talk to her?" Peyton asked Lucas. Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Peyton had all come together to Dan's celebration party in Nathan's honor. They figured it was easier to car pool then to come alone. Also it was easier to escape, if one wanted to leave the rest had to go as well. Once they entered the house Peyton could see Lucas was looking for Brooke.

"I knocked on her door and she never answered," Lucas said to her. "I tried to talk to her at school yesterday, but I never saw her, so she's either avoiding me or was never there."

"She has to show up tonight. It's mandatory for the team and the squad," Peyton said. With Brooke being the captain, she knew it meant Brooke was obligated to come.

"She's most likely just running late," Lucas said. He then walked over and joined Nathan and Haley.

Brooke walked into the house and looked around. Everything about the place made her skin crawl. She was hoping she could get in make it known she was here and get out. She didn't want to spend anymore time here then she needed to. She saw Haley, Nathan and Lucas all together and walked over to them, only to notice Peyton was with them too.

"Brooke you made it," Haley said and pulled Brooke into a hug.

"It was mandatory," Brooke said. If she could chose she would have stayed home, where no one could question her. "Is the rest of the team here yet?"

"Bevin is over there with Rachel," Haley pointed out. "The rest of the team is with the Raven's on the other side of the house."

"Good," Brooke said. "Just wanted to make sure everyone is here."

"It's just a party, I think it's okay if some of the girl couldn't make it," Peyton said.

"It's mandatory, which mean you have to come," Brooke said to Peyton coldly. "I'm not being dragged to some stupid party if the rest of my squad can't bother to show up."

"Brooke," Haley said trying to calm her down.

"Sorry," Brooke said. "I know it's not stupid. I just…."

"No it is stupid," Nathan said. "I don't know why he doing this."

"I…." Brooke started to say not sure what next to say. "I need some air." Brooke then took off for the porch. Peyton then gave Lucas a look to go after her.

"I think I need some air too," Nathan said. He then followed after Brooke before Lucas had a chance too. Once Nathan was outside, he walked over to Brooke who was leaning up against the railing looking out at the water. "I know why I can't stand to be here, why can't you stand to be here?" Nathan asked her. "If it's about Lucas and Peyton we tried to ask you to come too, you just ignored us. We figured it be an easier escape if we all came together."

"It's not that," Brooke said to him.

"Then what is it?" Nathan asked her. He could see something was really going on with her.

"I'd been dealing with a lot since the wedding and the break up," Brooke said. She was trying to come up with something that was the truth, but not the whole truth. "I guess I just didn't realize how much it was and now this. I'm not ready for all this yet."

"Is this about the rumor?" Nathan asked her. "I'm sure people will stop talking about it soon enough. They'll find something else to gossip about."

"Lucas and Peyton don't seem to think it's a rumor," Brooke said to he. "Lucas thinks I'm doing the wrong thing by walking away from him and Peyton just thinks I slept with someone else and the baby's not even Lucas'."

"Peyton just wants to hurt you, because you hurt her." Nathan said. "As for Lucas, he still loves you Brooke. He doesn't want to lose you."

"He should just give up," Brooke said. "I'm not worth the fight."

"You are to him," Nathan said. He reached over and took Brooke's hand in his, but Brooke pulled it away leaving Nathan confused.

"Sorry," Brooke said not sure what good excuse she could use.

"Okay now I know this isn't about Lucas, Brooke want is going on," Nathan said. He had never seen Brooke act this way.

"I hurt my hand the other day, it's still sore," Brooke said lying.

"You and I both know that's a lie," Nathan said. He was one to know about lying, since he was doing it for a while now himself.

"It's nothing," Brooke said to him. "You really don't have to worry."

"I'll always worry about you," Nathan said to her.

"I just… need some time okay," Brooke said to him.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk," Nathan said to her. He gave her a reassuring smile before walking away. Nathan headed back over to Haley, Lucas and Peyton.

"She doing okay?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know honestly," Nathan said. "Something is going on with Brooke. I don't know what it is, but she's trying really hard to make everyone believe she's okay."

"Maybe she'll talk to me," Haley said.

"Just give her time. When she comes back in we'll talk to her," Nathan said. He didn't want Brooke to think he told them she was worrying him and they all went to see if she was okay. He wanted her to know he was someone she could come too.

"Can I offer you a drink?" a voice said. Brooke's mind it was Lucas coming out to see her. After all she had been hiding outside throughout the whole party. When she turned there was Dan standing there with a glass in his hand. "You looked lonely out here, I figured you might want some company." Dan walked over next to her. Brooke moved over a little to get away from him.

"Don't you have guests to annoy or something," Brooke said. She wanted to run, but at the same time she didn't want to go inside and make people suspicious.

"I have guests out here too," Dan said. This was a time she hoped one of her friends would come and make sure she was okay.

"Please just leave me alone," Brooke said to him. She just didn't know what else to do.

"How can I do that?" Dan said. He moved till he was extremely close to her. "We have a special connection."

"_You aren't going anywhere," Dan said and he pushed her back onto bed so she was lying down again. He then climbed on to the bed and got on top of her. _

"_Let go of me," Brooke said softly trying to break free, but he was just too strong for her and she was far to weak. _

"_Shh" Dan said as he brought his finger to her mouth to tell her to be quiet. "You're going to enjoy this," Dan said as he ripped her pants and pushed them down. She then heard the sound of his belt buckle and tried harder to push him off, but every attempt failed. He then took a hold of her wrist and pinned his arms approve her head. _

"_Please," Brooke begged. She knew the type of person Dan could be, but this was far worse then she ever thought possible. _

"I didn't want that," Brooke said to him. She had now lost her window to leave, because he was cornering her so she couldn't get away from him.

"You might say that, but you and I both know that's not true," Dan said to her. He brought his hand up and started to caress her face. She started to freak out thinking what he might do next. "Shhh."

"Please," Brooke said. She then heard someone call Dan's name and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"This isn't over," Dan said before forcing her into a kiss and then walking away. Once Brooke was sure he was gone she took off. She rushed through the house and to her car as fast as she could. She hadn't noticed that Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Peyton had all saw her and followed.

"Brooke," Nathan said as he and the rest followed after her. Brooke ignored him and continued to try and get her keys. "Brooke." Nathan yelled. It ended up startling Brooke and she dropped everything. "Brooke what is going on?" Nathan asked once the four reached her car.

"I just have a lot I need to do," Brooke said lying through her teeth.

"You ran out of the house like it was on fire," Haley said. She was seeing what everyone was seeing now.

"I'm late and I... I… I just need to go," Brooke said to her. "I need to go."

"Brooke," Peyton started to say. "Is this about Dan?"

"You don't know what you saw," Brooke snapped at her. "You think you do, but you don't know anything. I'm not lying to Lucas about being pregnant. Nothing is going on with… You just don't know anything." Brooke wanted to say nothing was going on with Dan, but that would be a complete lie. She was just worried her secret and Haley's would come out before she knew what she was saying.

"Then tell us?" Haley said.

"That's rich coming from you," Brooke said. Brooke knew she shouldn't have said it as soon as it came out of her mouth. "I need to go."

"Fine but you aren't driving home," Nathan said.

"I'm fine," Brooke said.

"Brooke, you're shaking," Lucas said. "Nathan's right one of us will drive you."

"I'll drive," Nathan said.

"Nathan," Haley said. "This is a party for you."

"One I never wanted Haley," Nathan said. "I'll meet you back at the apartment okay." Nathan walked over to Brooke, helped her gather her things and took her keys. Then two headed off back to her place.

* * *

_**AN**: Italics are flashbacks._


	5. Dark Horse

**Chapter Five- "Dark Horse"**

Once they got to Brooke's apartment Nathan insisted on making sure she got in okay and was okay herself. Brooke tried to convince him, but finally gave in and let him in. Brooke walked into her bedroom and changed out of the dress, while Nathan waited for her in the living room. She was hoping she could get him to leave by showing him she was okay. She was far from okay and she knew that, she just didn't need Nathan to know that. Once she got changed, she walked back into the living room.

"I'm back in my apartment and as you can see I'm fine," Brooke told him. She didn't think it would be that easy.

"If you're fine, tell me what happened?" Nathan asked her.

"I told you what happened back at the house," Brooke said to him.

"No you said you needed to get things done," Nathan said. "Now what made you race out of that house so fast. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were running from someone or something."

"Then your imagination is getting the better of you," Brooke said to him.

"Brooke, I know you're just saying whatever you need to, to get me out that door," Nathan said. "But trust me when I say it's not helping anyone."

"You're saying this to me, but what about saying it to yourself?" Brooke asked trying to turn the conversation on to Nathan and his problems.

"That's why I'm saying it to you," Nathan said. "I know that I'm lying by telling the people I love that I'm okay. I'm not okay and I'm not sure I will be. I don't know how to deal with it. Haley, she wants to help and I love her so much for that. I've just put her through so much, I don't know how much more she can take."

"You'd be surprised," Brooke said. She knew Haley was keeping a secret from him too.

"I guess what I am trying to say is lean on your friends," Nathan said to her. "You can push us all away, but we are just going to be pushing right back harder."

"I can't Nathan," Brooke said to him.

"Then when you can, we're here for you," Nathan said to her. He hoped that he had gotten through to her; it was just up to her to finally decided when she tell them what's going on.

"Thank you Nathan," Brooke said with a half smile.

"That's what friends do. We take care of each other," Nathan said to her. He then walked out of the apartment. Nathan decided it was best if he just headed home instead of trying to see if anyone was still at the party. Plus it was a lot easier walk back to his and Haley's apartment, then to his Dad's house. When he finally got home he noticed the car was in the parking lot, which meant that Haley was home. When he opened the front door he didn't expect to see Lucas and Peyton there too, but he understand it at the same time.

"How's Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"She's back at her apartment," Nathan said. "She's doing better, but something spooked her at that party."

"She give you any idea of what it was?" Peyton asked. She wondered if it was Dan. After what she saw, and the way Brooke was avoiding the topic, something had to be going on with them.

"No," Nathan said. "She knows we're here for her and she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Thank you for taking her home Nathan," Haley said. "I think we should all call it a night and talk again tomorrow."

"Actually while we are all here, there is something I would like to discuss with you all." Nathan said. He knew if he wanted to show Brooke that her friends where here and pushing them away wasn't helping anyone, he was going to have to tell them they truth.

"What is it Nathan?" Haley said getting worried.

"I know everyone thinks I'm some hero, but I'm not and I never was," Nathan said. "I don't know how I got out of the water and I don't know what happened, but it wasn't me who saved Rachel and Cooper. I don't know why I was saved, but I do know one thing I can't keep lying to you all. I can't keep lying to you Haley. It's not fair and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Haley said. She walked closer to him and cupped his face in her hands. "You may not feel like a hero Nathan, but you are one. You risked your life to go in and save Rachel and Cooper. Whether or not you did, that still makes you a hero in my book."

"Nate, Haley's right," Lucas said. "You did what you thought needed to be done. Not just anyone would jump in that water."

"I didn't save anyone," Nathan said as he moved away from Haley. "Having people think I did, it makes me a fraud."

"People are going say what they want Nathan," Peyton said. "They don't know all the facts and just run with the things they think they know."

"As for why you are still here," Haley said. She moved closer to Nathan once again. This time she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "It's because of us. We needed you Nathan."

"You're…You're Pregnant?" Nathan asked a little confused at what Haley was trying to tell him.

"Yes," Haley said. "It's not Brooke who's pregnant, I am." Haley wasn't sure what kind of reaction she'd get from Nathan, but silence wasn't one of them. "I was going to tell you in the car that day, but then everything happened. I didn't want to overwhelm you with all you had going on. I just…"

"We're having a baby?" Nathan asked almost as if he needed her to confirm it once again.

"Yeah," Haley said. Nathan moved her hand and Haley slightly expected him to yell at her for not telling him sooner or walk out. She wasn't prepared for her him to wrapped her in his arms, pick her up and swing her around.

"We're having a baby," Nathan said as he put Haley down.

"So you're happy about this?" Haley asked.

"I've never been so happy about anything," Nathan said. He then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Congrats you two," Lucas said. He walked over and pulled Haley into a hug.

"Congratulations," Peyton said. "You two are going to make amazing parents.

"Thanks Peyton," Haley said with a smile. "Now you can stop hounding Brooke about that okay. She was only trying to help me figure things out."

"I owe her a lot of apologizes," Lucas said.

"She'll forgive you," Haley said. "Like I said people say things about things they think they know. She'll be glad that the truth it out there."

Brooke sat on her bed curled up crying. She wanted to forget all about this, but she knew it was never going to happen. Not now and not ever. After tonight it was all going to change. She just wasn't sure if it be for better or worse. She knew Nathan was right and she needed to lean on her friends. She started to wonder if they'd even believe her? Would they think she was crazy and making it all up? She thought it was better to just keep it buried.


	6. Break Free

**Chapter Six- "Break Free"**

"Has anyone seen Brooke?" Peyton asked. They were all gather around the table for lunch. Nathan and Haley were sitting next to each other and Peyton and Lucas were sitting across from them but a bit apart. It had been a couple of days since the party at Dan's beach house. While everyone saw Brooke at school, Peyton felt like no one truly saw her or talked to her at all.

"She was just in our last class," Nathan said.

"When was the last time you saw her outside of school? Or outside of cheering?" Peyton asked. She knew why Brooke would be avoiding her, but why would she avoid everyone else.

"Now that you mention it, yeah we haven't seen her much," Haley said. "Other than school, practice and games. Have you seen her Nathan?"

"No," Nathan said. He knew how they had left things and if Brooke wanted to come to them she would. Now he was wonder if checking up on her would be a good thing.

"I know Brooke and this isn't like her," Peyton said. "I can't just sit around and wait for her to come to us anymore." Peyton got up and walked back into the building. Just as she was walking to her locker she saw Brooke over by hers. "Brooke can we talk?" Peyton asked as she walked over to Brooke's locker.

"What is there left to say Peyton?" Brooke said to her.

"How about I'm sorry," Peyton said. "Haley told us all the truth, that she's pregnant. She told us how you've been helping her out. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've said."

"Sorry really doesn't mean much coming from you," Brooke snapped at her.

"At least I am trying here Brooke," Peyton said. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"If you were really trying, you'd stop trying to take Lucas away from me," Brooke said to her. "Don't say you aren't, because you're with him every chance you get. You want to show me you're trying, stay away from Lucas."

"You can't be serious," Peyton said. "I told you I wouldn't tell Lucas. I know he loves you Brooke, plus Lucas and I are just friends. I mean come on we're all friends."

"Then maybe you should stop being friends," Brooke said before walking away. Peyton stayed there for a moment before following after Brooke.

"This isn't about Lucas, and me," Peyton snapped at her. "This is about whatever is going on with you. You just want me to believe you have issues with Lucas, when you're the one who broke up with him."

"Try and justify your actions all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you told me you still loved Lucas," Brooke said to her as she was walking away. She then stopped and turned to face Peyton. "So stop being friends with Lucas and maybe I'll consider if we can be friends again." She turned and walked away again. This time she was straight out of the building. Peyton didn't notice at first because she was trying to figure out what to do, but when she finally realized Brooke left. She knew that couldn't be right. It was only Lunch and Brooke was leaving school?

Brooke walked over to her car, placing all her stuff in the back seat. She hadn't noticed Nathan coming up behind her as she was putting her stuff in her car. Nathan taped her on the shoulder and Brooke flinched.

"You okay Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"You scared me," Brooke said. "I didn't hear you walk up."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Nathan said. "I saw you walking and I just wanted to check in with you. I know I told you I'd give you space, but you've been really distant lately. I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Everything is good," Brooke said lying to him. "In fact it's better. I realized I was being silly and really just acting out because of everything that was happening. I'm glad that Haley finally told you the truth, now we can all focus on our own problems again."

"Whatever happened didn't seem silly to me," Nathan said. "You looked really freaked out. I know you don't want to discuss it, but don't just sweep it under the rug."

"I haven't," Brooke said. "Nathan everything is under control I swear."

"So where are you going?" Nathan asked. "We still have 3 classes left."

"As President of the student body, I have responsibilities," Brooke said trying to come up with a convincing lie. "Got to talk to a couple people about some ideas I have going on. Principle Turner gave me permission to leave."

"Okay," Nathan said, not fully convinced. "Maybe You, Haley and I can get together sometime. We do owe you for everything you did for the wedding and helping out Haley."

"That's what friends do," Brooke said not answering his request. She was always trying to quote his words back to her. "I should get going." Brooke moved away from Nathan and got into her car. Nathan just stood there as she drover off. Nathan knew now that Peyton was right, something was off with Brooke. From the last time he saw her she was far from okay.

Brooke walked into the club with no issues and went straight over to the bar. This had always been her go to bar when she wanted to drink. She had met Nikki here, she had even played Nikki here. She had brought Lucas here on their first date. It was the one place she felt nothing could change and yet now it was. She had been back here since the party trying to just figure things out. Some how she always ended up leaving.

"Back again?" The bartender said. Brooke didn't say a word. He walked away and moment later came back with the drink she had been drinking every night she first came in.

"I didn't order this," Brooke said. She always ordered the same thing and yet here was something she didn't remember ever drinking.

"It's from the guy down at the bar," the bartender said. Brooke looked over to see some guy waving at her.

"I don't want it," Brooke said to him.

"I just pour it, don't care if you drink as long as I get paid for it," the bartender said to her before walked away. Before Brooke knew it the guy was sitting next to her.

"Look it was nice of you to buy me the drink, but I'm not interested," Brooke said to him. "You can have the drink back."

"I was just trying to be nice," the guy said to her. "If you don't want the drink maybe we can still sit here and talk?"

"I would really like to be left alone," Brooke said to him.

"Girls like you don't come to these parts unless they want something. All I'm doing is offering you what you want," the guys said.

"And I said no," Brooke said to him.

"Whatever your loss," he said before getting up and walking away. Brooke looked around the place before getting up and walking out. She didn't know why she thought she could do this, but she was determined.


	7. Black Bird

**Chapter Seven- "Black Bird"**

Peyton walked out of the classroom and saw Lucas coming her way, so she went the opposite direction and over to her locker. She hated that she had to avoid Lucas, because she was determined to show Brooke she was serious when she said she wanted to be friends again. She was almost away, but Lucas walked over to her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me," Lucas said to her.

"Why would I do that?" Peyton said trying to pretend she wasn't avoiding him.

"That would be a good question," Lucas said to her.

"Brooke told me if I stayed away from you maybe we could be friends again," Peyton said to him. She knew he'd figure it out sooner or later. "I really want to show her that her friendship still means something to me. Even though it hurts that I'll have to no longer be friends with you, it's what I need to do."

"Brooke can't stop you from being friends with someone," Lucas said to her.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Peyton said. "If I can do this one thing, then just maybe Brooke and I can be friends again. I'm sorry Lucas."

"Is it worth it when Brooke isn't around to see it?" Lucas asked her.

"I can't go around saying we aren't friends and then when she isn't around be friends with you," Peyton said. "It doesn't work that way."

"So you are giving up our friendship?" Lucas said. "You know I love Brooke and I want things to work out with her, but giving up a friendship. Are you sure that's wise?"

"I have to do something Lucas," Peyton said. "Brooke needs her friends now and being on the other side watching her hurting. I can't do that anymore."

"I don't think it's right," Lucas said. "But if it's what you want, then I guess we aren't friends anymore."

"Thank you Lucas," Peyton said before walking away.

Lucas couldn't believe what Brooke was making Peyton do, but at the same time he could understand it. He knew he couldn't talk to Peyton, but he was going to try and talk to Brooke. Understand why she would even ask something like that from Peyton. Only he couldn't find Brooke and ended up finding Haley and Nathan instead.

"Have you seen Brooke, I need to talk to her," Lucas said.

"No, Nathan and I are getting worried," Haley, said.

"Why?" Lucas asked. He knew everything that was going on. He couldn't help but wondering if they knew something more they haven't told him yet.

"I'm surprised Peyton hasn't told you," Haley said.

"That's why I wanted to talk to her," Lucas said. "What is going on?"

"Brooke really hasn't been in school and she's missed practice," Haley said. "No one has seen or heard from her. Peyton said she was going to try and see Brooke after school, but we can't just sit here and do nothing. Doing nothing so far has only lead to this."

"We know there is no other explanation?" Lucas said. He was more hoping there was, because he knew Haley was right. Now he was wishing he did more instead of standing back and trying to give Brooke the space she said she needed.

"We're sure," Haley said.

"Peyton called her mom in California and she said Brooke was still in this god forsaken town and didn't know why," Nathan said. "Haley is right we need to do something. This is my fault. I thought if we just let her know we were here instead of constantly checking in on her, maybe she'd come to us. Really we should have done something a long time ago."

"No it's not Nathan. You thought you were doing something good for Brooke. There was a lot going on for awhile, with the crash and your dad honoring you," Haley said. "But that's not an excuse anymore. We all should have been able to see that Brooke was in trouble. She's our friend and we are just taking her word?"

"We also all wanted to believe she was telling us the truth and believe she would come to us," Nathan said.

"Even if Brooke has been avoiding us, Haley's right we shouldn't have just sat here and done nothing," Lucas said. "I knew something wasn't right and should have done more."

"She's been trying to push you away and succeeding," Haley said. "How could you know that it wasn't just her trying to convince you that it was over? We all should have known."

"We can't beat ourselves up. What we can do is find a way to get through to Brooke," Nathan said.

Brooke walked into the club, like she had for most of the week. She was still trying to figure things out. She had in her mind what she was trying to do, but each day made it seems like she was more and more crazy. She sat at the bar trying to figure out if she was making this all up in her head or she was actually looking for answers.

"Well look who's back again," the bartender said. He then walked away and returned with a drink. "I know you don't like to talk, but you should think about not spending all your time here."

"Did anyone ask you?" Brooke said to him.

"I'm just trying to offer some advice," the bartender said. "For you I'll stick to pouring the drinks."

"That be wise," Brooke said to him.

"You should try listening to him," a voice said. Brooke turned to see Peyton standing there. She turned back to the bar wanting to pretend she wasn't there. "You can ignore me all you want, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't you have a boyfriend to steal or something?" Brooke asked.

"No because Lucas and I aren't friends anymore," Peyton said to her. Brooke turned to Peyton shocked she even listened to her request. "You said if Lucas and I weren't friends you'd consider us being friends again. I wanted you to know our friendship means that much, that I ended my friendship with Lucas."

"You're just saying that," Brooke said. She wanted to believe it, but at the same time she figured Peyton was just trying to convince her it was true.

"You can ask him yourself," Peyton said. "Since our talk he and I haven't spoken, expect for today. He thinks I'm crazy, but understands why I am doing this."

"Doesn't matter anymore anyways," Brooke said to her. To her nothing mattered anymore.

"Brooke what is going on?" Peyton asked her. "You're missing school and skipping practice. I know Brooke Davis and this isn't her. You can tell me all you want that this is her, but you and I both know that is a lie. You are student body president. You created your own fashion line. You proved to everyone that you are more then what people see or hear. This person sitting here isn't Brooke Davis."

"Well it is now," Brooke said.

"I refuse to believe that," Peyton said. "We aren't going to get anywhere by sitting here in this bar."

"I'm not leaving," Brooke said.

"Please Brooke, please come with me," Peyton asked.


	8. Ain't No Fooling Me

**Chapter Eight- "Ain't No Fooling Me"**

_Brooke sat at the bar trying to pretend she didn't just see Lucas and Peyton coming out of the store. What hurt most about it was that it was her and Peyton tradition. Now here was Peyton using it as a way to get Lucas back. She was going to forget about it tonight. Rachel was right and she needed to let loose and have fun, it was her birthday after all. She halfway done with her third drink when she heard a familiar voice in the bar. She turned and saw Dan talking to some people. She tried to hide her face so he couldn't see her, but it failed and she was caught. _

"_Brooke," Dan said to her. "I think we both know how this is going to end."_

"_I was just leaving," Brooke said as she got up from the table. _

"_I can't let you drive home," Dan said to her. He then held out his hand. "Keys Miss Davis."_

"_I'm perfectly fine," Brooke said to him. She started to walk away, but he stopped her. _

"_I'm serious Miss Davis, keys," Dan said to her. Brooke had a feeling she wasn't going to win this round, after all he could get he in trouble of drinking underage. She pulled out her keys and handed them over to Dan. "Lets go."_

"_I'll walk," Brooke said before leaving the bar. Brooke started on her journey home but a hand grabbing her arm stopped her. _

"_It's my duty to make sure you get home safely," Dan said to her. He then started to pull her in the direction of his car. Brooke gave up and let him drag her until they got to his car. She figured it couldn't hurt getting a ride home, but she knew she'd never come here again. Once Dan had started driving things where starting to get a little fuzzy. She knew she had drank a lot before, but she had never left like this. She started to think maybe it was a good idea that Dan was driving her home. She couldn't help but remember what almost happened at the college party and always tried to me aware of everything and everyone around her. Before she knew it her eyes were closing._

_When she came to she realized she was in a bedroom, but it wasn't hers. She was trying to remember what was said the night Peyton was drugged but her head a dizzy and she couldn't think straight. She had no idea where she was and what was going on. She tried to help herself up and once she was up she was meet with Dan Scott standing there. _

"_You aren't going anywhere," Dan said and he pushed her back onto bed so she was lying down again. He then climbed on to the bed and got on top of her. _

"_Let go of me," Brooke said softly trying to break free, but he was just too strong for her and she was far to weak. _

"_Shh" Dan said as he brought his finger to her mouth to tell her to be quiet. "You're going to enjoy this," Dan said as he ripped her pants and pushed them down. She then heard the sound of his belt buckle and tried harder to push him off, but every attempt failed. He then took a hold of her wrist and pinned his arms approve her head. _

"_Please," Brooke begged. She knew the type of person Dan could be, but this was far worse then she ever thought possible. He just laughed at her and the next thing she knew he was inside her. She wanted to scream but nothing came out._

Brooke woke up screaming and the first thing she did was try to figure out where she was. Everything from the night before was all a blur, and she was starting to freak out thinking she was back in that room with him. In wasn't until Peyton came into her room that she realized she was in her own apartment.

"Brooke it's okay," Peyton said rushing to her side. Brooke was still trying to process everything. The more she calm down, the worse her head started to feel. "You got kicked out of the bar last night and I brought you home."

"I'm fine now," Brooke said to her. It was the first time she had really drank since everything happened. She was relived to know Peyton had brought her home. If she had blacked out this bad, she knew if Peyton wasn't there things could have ended up worse.

"Really?" Peyton asked her. "You're skipping school, practice, games, drinking almost every day, and now you wake up screaming. Brooke you are far from okay and I don't care if you hate me, but you're my friend. Whatever is going on, Brooke you need help."

"I don't need anything," Brooke said as she got up and out of bed. She rushed out of the room and to her kitchen, Peyton following after her.

"You can tell me you're fine, but what I witnessed last night is far from it," Peyton said. "Brooke I am worried about you, we all are."

"Can you just not shout," Brooke said to her. She was trying to find something, but at this point she was just making it look like she was busy to ignore Peyton.

"We're your friends Brooke, we all care about you," Peyton said. "Watching you pull away from us and do this, it's killing us. I can understand why you would pull away from me and Lucas, but what about Haley and Nathan?"

"Just shut up," Brooke snapped at her. She stopped what she was doing to turned to face Peyton. "You think you know everything Peyton, but you don't know a damn thing. So just go back to wherever it is you came from and leave me in peace."

"Brooke," Peyton said.

"Go Peyton," Brooke yelled to her.

"You know as well as I do that I'm not leaving," Peyton said. "You would do the same thing for me if the roles were reversed."

"No if you asked me to leave I would have left, because that is who you are Peyton," Brooke said. "You sit alone in your dark room and you shut everyone out. I want to be alone and now you feel the need to care. Where was that caring when you kissed my boyfriend, not once but twice?"

"Brooke I told you that I stopped being friends with him. I wanted to show you that I want us to be friends again," Peyton said to her.

"You think that fixes everything?" Brooke snapped at her. "You think that erases everything? It doesn't and it never will."

"I am trying here," Peyton said.

"It's too little too late," Brooke said. "Please Peyton just go." Brooke brought her hand to her head and slightly started to move. She was no regretting everything she had done the night before. Peyton rushed over to her to steady her.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Peyton asked as she brought Brooke over to her couch.

"I told you I'm fine," Brooke said.

"Right now you look like you're about to pass out," Peyton said.

"That's because I currently have someone nagging me," Brooke said as she got up. "Just leave Peyton." Brooke walked away from Peyton and into her bathroom. Peyton pulled out her cell phone and called Nathan and Haley, hoping they could be helpful or get through to Brooke.

"Haley it's Peyton," Peyton said into the phone. "I'm at Brooke's and she really needs her friends right now…. Thanks Haley. I'm really worried about her." Once Peyton hung up the phone she started looking around Brooke's place. She was hoping maybe something around her could tell her what was going on. She walked into the bedroom, knowing Brooke would hate her more, but if Brooke wasn't telling her what was going on she was going to figure it out for herself. Peyton looked through everything and wasn't noticing anything out of character for Brooke. She knew something around here would tell her what was going on, but she just wasn't finding it. She wasn't going to give up; it was here she just needed to fit everything she knew together.

* * *

_**AN**: Italics are flashbacks._


	9. Bed Of Lies

**Chapter Nine- "Bed of Lies"**

"Thank you for coming over so quickly," Peyton said as she walked out just outside Brooke's front door to join Nathan, Haley and Lucas. Lucky for her Brooke was still in her bathroom, but she knew she didn't have long before Brooke came out. "I don't know what to do. I've never seen Brooke like this before."

"We are more then happy to help," Haley said. "In fact we were all talking about how we needed to do something yesterday."

"We were but at the same time should we really be ambushing Brooke like this?" Nathan said. "I know we all want to help, but I think doing it like this is only going to make things worse."

"Things have already gotten worse Nathan." Peyton said. "Talking to her last night and this morning, I don't even know who this Brooke is."

"We all agreed we needed to do something, because Brooke was pushing us away," Haley said.

"We can't sit back anymore. Something is going on and we have just been sitting here pretending like everything was okay." Lucas said.

"All I am saying is all of us here coming at her at once isn't going to solve anything," Nathan said to them. "We need to think of a better plan. Something that we can all agree on and that if Brooke tries to push us away even farther, that we can push back. A plan that shows at we aren't here to attack her but help her."

"Now that he said that Peyton he's right," Haley said. "If we want to help Brooke we need to do it a better way then this. We all just need to regroup and figure out the best way to help her."

"By wasting more time?" Lucas snapped. "We treat this like an intervention. We tell Brooke we are here and we aren't leaving till she tell us what is going on."

"Because the one for Deb went so well," Haley said. "Lets just all regroup and figure out a better way to talk to Brooke. It's not want any of us want, but it's ether that are we risk Brooke pushing us away even farther. If we are going to do this, we need to do it right."

"You're right," Lucas said reluctantly, but with everything that's happen between him and Brooke he knew this was the best way.

"I can't leave her," Peyton said.

"Why don't I stay and keep an eye on her," Nathan said. "We've talked so maybe I can act as a natural party. The three of you can figure out the best way to talk to Brooke.

"Are you sure Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said. "You guys go."

"We'll call you once we figure everything out," Haley said. She gave him a kiss before leaving the apartment.

"If anything happens, please call me," Peyton said to him.

"I will," Nathan said. He then watch Peyton leave, even though he knew she didn't want to. He just figure Peyton and Haley would be better at coming up with a good plan to help Brooke. Once he was sure they were gone he walked back into the apartment and started going through Brooke kitchen, trying to clean it out. He found a bunch of different alcohol bottles and dumped them down the drain. Just as he finished with the last bottle, Brooke had come out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Peyton finally leave?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me," Nathan said to her as he dumped the bottles in the trash.

"She thinks she knows everything. That some how what she thinks she is trying to do is going to fix everything," Brooke said.

"By everything do you mean her and Lucas or whatever it is you're trying to hide from us?" Nathan asked.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Brooke asked him.

"Lets see you lied to me about leaving school for student body president matters and you've missed almost a week of school," Nathan said. "The Brooke I know wouldn't do that. The Brooke I know loves being captain of the Raven's cheerleaders and she's also a pretty kick ass student body president. Not to mention she's a great fashion designer."

"That Brooke doesn't exist anymore," Brooke said as she walked over to the couch. Nathan followed her.

"And why is that?" Nathan asked her.

"If you're going to be asking me questions you can just leave too," Brooke said.

"You told me something was going on and you couldn't tell me or anyone," Nathan said to her. "I told you to lean on your friends, but all you've done is pushed us away. You told me to follow my own advice and I did. Now I'm standing here telling you that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Like I said before it's great you told them," Brooke said to him. "But I'm not you. I can't just go back to the way things used to be."

"No one is asking you too," Nathan said.

"You all expect me to be the person I used to be," Brooke said as tears started to form in her eyes. "That Brooke was stupid and naive and I'm glad she's gone."

"She was smart, bold and didn't care what others thought of her. She proved that she could do whatever she set her mind too," Nathan said to her.

"Stop it Nathan just stop it," Brooke said. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"Why because I'm telling you the truth and you don't want to hear it?" Nathan said. "You can yell at Peyton and Lucas all you want, but I'm not them. You're the reason Haley and I are even married right now. You're the reason I still have a loving wife and now a baby on the way. You're so much more than this person you think you are."

"You don't even know who I think I am," Brooke snapped at him.

"Then tell me," Nathan said. "Who are you Brooke?"

"I'm nothing," Brooke said. "That's who I am."

"No you're not," Nathan said. "Brooke you're a lot of things, but nothing is not one of them. You're an amazing friend, designer and completely selfless. You think about others before yourself. You have one of the biggest hearts I know, but don't like people knowing that. I don't know what made you think this, but it's not true."

"But it is true," Brooke said through her tears. She loved Nathan for trying, but she knew no matter what he said it wasn't going to change anything. "I am nothing and I have nothing. Everything I am was taken and I'm just this empty shell of who I used to be. It hurts too much to be around you all. I just need it all to go away."

"Brooke what happened to make you feel like this?" Nathan asked her.

"I can't do this," Brooke said. She rushed over to her kitchen searching for something she knew wasn't there. She was realizing now she wasn't just hiding it from her friends, but herself too and she just needed to forget everything that was happened. Nathan walked over to her and tried to stop her. "Just stop it," Brooke said. She pushing him and hitting him to get him away from her, but the more her pushed him away the closer her got until her was holding her in his arms. Brooke tried to move away, but eventually stopped fighting and collapsed into his arms and then two feel to the floor.

"Shh it's okay," Nathan said to her as he rubbed her arm trying to comfort her. "It's okay Brooke."

* * *

_**AN**: So new chapter and it's been over a month. So here is the deal I hurt my arm and it kept me from my computer and my writing. It's not 100% yet, but it's bearable enough that I can be on my computer. It's still a work in progress. So please bare with me when it comes to this story. The other thing is that I took this story and a rewrote it all again. There is a bunch that hasn't changed, but the time line has changed. So before you reach any farther go back and reread because just me you'll be a bit confused when certain things happen. Lastly about this first and foremost this is a Brucas story. So please don't freak out at me that I'm making this Brathan (Brooke and Nathan). This is Nathan being there for his friend, they made a connection earlier in the story and he is just being someone Brooke can lean on right now._


	10. Take Your Time

**Chapter Ten- "Take Your Time"**

"I know we agreed to try and figure something out before talking to Brooke, but I knew this couldn't wait," Nathan said as he walked out on to the bad porch of Brooke's apartment. He had called them over once Brooke had settled down and finally fallen asleep. He knew it was better they come back here, then he go to them. Mostly because he was so afraid to leave Brooke alone again.

"What I would like to know is what is going on?" Lucas asked.

"Please keep it down, Brooke is sleeping," Nathan said. "Our first priority is doing what we can to help Brooke and make sure she is okay. We know she is not okay."

"We have gone over this way to many times," Peyton said to him. " We were trying to come up with a way to get through to her remember?"

"That is why I brought you back here. We don't need to anymore," Nathan said.

"You mean you were able to get through to Brooke?" Haley said him. "How and what is going on?"

"Before I go into anything, I will say it's bad," Nathan said to her. He didn't know all the details, but he was able to get some from Brooke. "We all have to agree that no matter what happens, this changes nothing."

"We just want her to be okay," Peyton said.

"But promise me nothing will change," Nathan, said.

"Promise," Haley said.

"I promise," Peyton said.

"Nothing will change," Lucas said to him. "Promise."

Brooke woke up for the first time without any nightmares. She was happy for the first time to not have to worry about what was waiting for her when she woke up. She didn't know if it was because of everything she said to Nathan or that she really just need a good night sleep and knowing someone who cared about her well being was not far. She got out of bed and walked over to her window. There she saw all her friends talking and she knew they were talking about her. Brooke walked back over to her bed and kneeled down on the ground. She reached under her bed and pulled out a box. She stood back up and sat down of her bed placing the box in front of her. She wanted to open it, but at the same time there was reason why she hid it under her bed.

"Brooke hasn't told me everything about what happened, but it was bad enough to make her feel like she was nothing," Nathan explained to them. "That avoiding us and she was trying to find ways to make it all just go away."

"So in other words we are right back were we started," Peyton said. "We know nothing and we are just trying to figure out what is going on. I can't sit here and watch my best friend disappear. Unless you have something that tell us about what is going on, then this was a waste of time."

"Peyton I know you're frustrated," Nathan started to say.

"Frustrated?" Peyton said. "I am not frustrated. My best friend needs help and she hates me and wants nothing to do with me. So I can't do anything but just sit around waiting for someone to open their eyes and see that she is hurting and she is going to destroy herself. So no I'm not frustrated."

"Peyton we all feel powerless right now, but we can't force her to tell us anything" Lucas said.

"Lucas is right, we can show that we are here and let her know that we aren't leaving, but we can't force her to tell us," Haley said.

"So that's it?" Peyton said. "Lucas says one thing and you agree with him. What happened to the Haley who was going to help me get through to Brooke?"

"I'm not saying we can't still try and get through to her. I'm just saying we can't force her to do something," Haley said. "All we can do is let her know she has a safe place with us and if she is willing we'll listen and be there for her. In the end it as to be her choice if she get the help or didn't."

"Hypocrites all of you," Peyton snapped. "None of you care about Brooke or what happens to her, but I do and I can't just sit here anymore and do nothing."

"You aren't doing nothing," Brooke voice came from behind Peyton. They all turned to see Brooke standing there.

"Brooke," Nathan said to say.

"I saw you all out here. Figured Nathan told you everything by now," Brooke said.

"Some of it yes," Nathan said to her.

"It's okay," Brooke said to him. "Please don't be mad at Nathan. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be standing here. I never wanted to put you all through this; I guess I thought pushing you all away would be better."

"You had to know we'd push right back?" Peyton said to her.

"I figured at least with you Peyton I could drive you away," Brooke said to her. "I was so mad at you that I thought if I pushed hard enough you'd walk away and leave things alone. You were supposed to be with Lucas and I wouldn't have to worry. Haley, you and Nathan were supposed to be all about the baby, that in the end I was left and could just fade away."

"I meant it when I said I was going to do whatever it took to earn you friendship back," Peyton said to her.

"You're missing the point Peyton," Brooke said to her. "Everything was set in motion so you'd all forget me. Why couldn't you all just forget me?"

"Because thats not what we do," Lucas said her. "Even if we did what you are saying it doesn't mean we weren't going to notice when something was wrong."

"Lucas is right," Haley said. "You're still our friend and we don't give up on friends. No matter what is going on or how bad you think your life is you have us to lean on."

"I don't deserve you, any of you," Brooke said to them.

"Let us be the judge of that," Peyton said to her. "We want to help you."

"I'm thankful for that," Brooke said to them. "I need time. So be patient with me okay."

"We will," Nathan said to her.

"We can take it one day at a time," Haley said to her. "When you are ready to tell us we'll be here. All of us."

"Thank you," Brooke said. "There is just one thing that I'm sure Peyton's mentioned. Peyton last night is the first time I've done that. I was trying to push you away and I figured if I made it seem like I was trying to party like the last time everything happened with you and Lucas then maybe you'd walk away. But I thank you for being the one to bring me home."

"I couldn't just walk away Brooke," Peyton said to her. Brooke gave her a half smile. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Okay now first things first we need to get you caught up if you want to graduate Brooke," Haley said to her. "While I know you haven't missed much, you've still missed a lot. There is also a couple more games before states."

"I know and I'll be focused on that once again," Brooke said. "I don't even know what I was trying to do to be honest with you. Running away or trying to find who I was."

"You don't have to run anymore," Lucas said to her.

"I know," Brooke said. "But things still haven't changed between us Lucas. I know what you are trying to do, but right now I can't."

"I'm not walking away Brooke," Lucas said. "I told you I'd fight and I will, but I'll respect what you want too. I'll be your friend first, okay."

"Thank you," Brooke said to him.

"So I have an idea, why doesn't one of us pick you up each morning," Nathan suggested. "You don't have to speak to us or anything. Just as a way to know you aren't alone in this."

"You don't have to do that," Brooke said.

"Think of it also as a way to make sure we know you aren't still trying to run, but trying to find your way with us as your guides," Nathan said.

"Yeah it's a good idea," Haley said. "I can even work with you to help you get caught up on everything you've missed."

"Thank you," Brooke said with a half smile. "All of you."

* * *

_**AN**: What two chapter in one night? Wow man, lol. I figured I owed it to you all since I did leave you all hanging for over a month. Here we go the newest chapter. Once again go back to reread because I have rewritten chapters 1 thru 8. There have been some significant changes. Moving on now that everyone knows Brooke isn't okay and focused on working through it, will she be able to lean on her friends? Just know something big is coming._


	11. The Story of Us

**Chapter Eleven- "The Story of Us"**

Brooke walked over to her door, opening it to find Lucas standing on the other side. She was sure it was Haley's morning to drive her and she knew Haley wanted to come over early to make sure everything was up to date. She had to hand it to Haley; she was thorough and made sure she did what she needed to do.

"Lucas," Brooke said surprised.

"I hope you don't mind," Lucas started to say. "Haley forgot she had a doctor's appointment before school and asked if I could drive you this morning. You don't have to talk to me or anything."

"It's fine." Brooke said. "I was expecting Haley so my stuff isn't together yet."

"Take your time," Lucas said to her. "She said to tell you that at Lunch if you want, you can meet up with her in the tutor center and go over anything you still might be missing."

"That sounds good," Brooke said as she gathered all her books. "I think I'm not doing so well in calculus."

"Haley can do that in her sleep," Lucas said with a laugh.

"That's what I'm hoping," Brooke said to him. She finished gathering her stuff and walked over to Lucas, not really sure how this was going to work. "We should get going."

"Yeah, don't want to miss first period," Lucas said before the two left Brooke's apartment. Not long after, they had reached school, neither one saying anything in the car, as they were both unsure of what to say and fearing they'd say the wrong thing. As the headed into the building, Lucas stopped Brooke. "I know what I said, but I at least hope we can find away to talk to one another."

"And say what Lucas?" Brooke asked him. "I've said all I needed to say."

"I'm not talking about that," Lucas said to her. "You might want to convince me we have no future, but I'm not willing to pretend we never happened."

"Is that what you think I want?" Brooke asked him. "To pretend that we never happened? To pretend that everything we said to each other meant nothing? It's not. I don't want to pretend like we never happened, I just… we're just pulling away from each other and have been for sometime now. If we can't be honest with each other then what future do we have?"

"Then we find a way to work on that," Lucas said to her. He moved close to her and took her hand in his. "We can find a way to make this work."

"We shouldn't have to find a way Lucas," Brooke said to him. "We just need to accept this and move on."

"I can't," Lucas said to her. "I won't. I meant it when I said I was the guy for you."

"I get it," Brooke said to him. "But I'm not the girl for you and I won't pretend to be." Brooke pulled her hand away from Lucas and headed into the building.

When it finally hit lunch Brooke headed to the tutor center to meet with Haley. She had been staring at the clock most of the day waiting for the day to end. It wasn't anything new for her; she did it almost every day now. With the last two games before the State Championship game, she was starting to worry but about what could happen. She needed to forget all that and just focus on the day. She reached the tutor center and knocked softly to get Haley's attention.

"Brooke! Good you're here," Haley said walked over to the table to meet Brooke. "I was a little worried you blow me off like I did this morning."

"Lucas explained everything," Brooke said to her. "I'm not mad. I was just hoping we could go over the calculus homework."

"So sorry I wasn't there, but we can defiantly go over it," Haley said. Brooke started to pull out her notebooks and Haley walked over to the cabinets to get out her study material. "Don't mean to pry, but did you and Lucas talk?"

"Yeah we talked," Brooke said to her. "I know you want to see him happy and help him, it's just it's over between us. I need to focus on this and not worry about what could be."

"You know he isn't going to give up," Haley said as she closed up the cabinet and walked back over to the table. "He said he would give you space, but that man is head over heels for you and he's going to do whatever it takes to get you back."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Brooke said under her breath. "He can try all he wants, but I'm done."

"Are you sure?" Haley asked her. "Nathan said more time then I care to remember that we weren't getting back together. I know it's because I hurt him, but he gave me a second chance. Now we're recommitted to each other and we have a baby on the way. While it might be scary, I know everything going to be okay."

"It's different Haley," Brooke said. "While Nathan made it okay for you, all I see with Lucas is dread and worry. We're just not those happy people anymore. Too much has happened and I don't see how we can come back from that."

"You know where I stand," Haley said to her. "I still hope maybe things can change."

"Sometimes I wish I could be just like you," Brooke said to her. "But for now, I think it's best we figure out this assignment."

"This is all gonna work out you know," Haley said to her.

"I thought we were moving on?" Brooke asked her.

"I meant this," Haley said pointing to the homework. "We're gonna help you through this and it's all gonna work out."

"I wanna believe that," Brooke said to her. "I really do. I'm trying here and don't need everyone constantly asking me if I'm okay."

"We don't mean too," Haley said to her. "We're just worried about you and want to make sure you're okay. You can't blame us. I mean you did vanish on us and hoped we wouldn't notice."

I know," Brooke said. "I was wrong, but you had Nathan and the baby. I had just found out about Lucas kissing Peyton again and … I didn't need to bring you all into my problems."

"You're wrong," Haley said. "You were there for me when I first found out I was pregnant and you let everyone believe it was you. All you had to do was ask Brooke and I would have been there for you."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said. She really didn't know what else to say since she was still lying to Haley and everyone.

"Just remember this okay," Haley said to her. Brooke nodded and gave Haley a half smile.

* * *

_**AN**: So it's been awhile once again. I know I keep doing this to you and I'm sorry. It's the arm injury and while now it seems to be getting better or I found a better way to live with it, I know I'm still lacking on updates. Hopefully can work on that too, so they isn't so much time between each update. Here is the newest chapter and Brucas finally get some time alone. Will they be able to reconnect or will Brooke pushing him away be to much. _


	12. Photograph

**Chapter Twelve- "Photograph"**

Lucas walked over to Peyton, who was sitting at a table in the courtyard sketching. Lucas sat down next to her and looked at the picture she was drawing. It looked like a picture of Brooke, but it was only just started.

"Hey," Lucas said to her.

"Hey," Peyton said as she looked up at Lucas. "Shouldn't you be with Brooke?"

"She's with Haley in the tutor center," Lucas said to her. "She'd made it pretty clear I'm the last person she wants to be around."

"I'm pretty sure that's me," Peyton said. "I'm not sure if we should really be talking right now."

"I don't think your deal with Brooke stands right now," Lucas said to her. "If it wasn't for you pushing, I don't think we'd be where we are with Brooke."

"I don't think we are really that far with her," Peyton said. "Too many things just don't add up. I know in my heart something else is going on with Brooke. I just don't know how to help her right now."

"So you're drawing it?" Lucas asked as he pointed to the sketch.

"Right now it's the only thing I can do," Peyton said. "I know I should be trying to talk to her, but if I can't, I can at least get this thing down."

"She'll talk to us," Lucas said. "Or we have to believe she will. What are you drawing anyways?"

"Just some things I can't get out of my head," Peyton said to him. "I figured if I could draw them out, maybe I could understand them better."

"Like what?" Lucas asked her.

"Like this conversation I saw her have with Dan," Peyton said. She pulled out the sketch she did earlier of the conversation and showed it to him. "I asked her… more like attacked her about it and she just seemed on edge."

"_What do you want?" Brooke asked. She didn't want to come out and say thank you for knocking on my door, but she was. Then there was the whole she wanted to slap Peyton every time she saw her, thing._

"_I saw you with Dan last night," Peyton said as she walked into the apartment. Brooke closed the door and turned to Peyton. _

"_I don't… I don't know what you think you saw, but you clearly need your eyes checked," Brooke said trying to hide the panic. Her mind started racing, what if Peyton knows? What if she is going to try and use it against me? What if she tells everyone?_

"_I know what I saw and it was less then reciprocated," Peyton said to her. "So why was Dan talking to you?"_

"_Why should I know?" Brooke said. 'To make sure I keep my mouth shut.' Brooke thought to herself. "The rumors going around maybe he heard and wanted to make sure history didn't repeat itself."_

"_Is it?" Peyton asked. _

"_I'm not pregnant," Brooke said to her. "It's just a rumor."_

"_Or is it that it's not Lucas' and you don't want him to find out," Peyton said coldly. She really did want to find out what was happening with her friend, but couldn't just come out and say it. _

"_Why are you even here?" Brooke snapped. _

"_I told you I saw you with Dan and want to know what that was," Peyton said even though she wanted to say, 'you're my friend and I'm worried about you."_

"_And I told you," Brooke said. "He was just giving me a hard time about the stupid pregnancy rumor."_

"_No you said you thought that's what it was, that's not really an answer," Peyton said. _

"_I don't really owe you one," Brooke said to her. "You can leave now." _

"_You might not think you owe me an explanation, but sooner or later you will need to explain it to Lucas," Peyton said to her. _

"_Lucas and I are done," Brooke said. She knew she had told him, but he wasn't so willing to accept it. "So I don't owe him anything either."_

"_You can say it, but you're only trying to convince yourself about that one," Peyton said before she left._

"Maybe I'm just making things up in my head to try and explain what is going on," Peyton said to him. "I hate seeing Brooke like this. When she is hurt she gets mad and lashes out. She's not doing that now."

"I sure Dan heard about the rumor and was being an ass about it," Lucas said. "I'm sure he did the same thing to Haley once he found out the truth."

"Yeah," Peyton said, knowing Lucas was right. "But what about the Party? Dan's mandatory basketball party?"

"It was a joke honestly," Lucas said to her.

"Brooke was all about the cheerleaders being there if she had to be there too," Peyton said. "Not even two hours later she leaves…. No she rushes out of the house likes it's on fire. Tell me this doesn't concern you too?"

"She was also still hiding Haley's secret at the time," Lucas said. "Something could have been said and she just didn't want to risk exposing Haley's pregnancy because Haley wasn't ready."

"I don't know," Peyton said to him. "Maybe you're right, but until Brooke tells me that herself, I can't believe it."

"And she will," Lucas said. "She told us when she was ready she'd tell us."

"I hope so," Peyton said to him.

"I'm gonna go try and see if I can catch Haley," Lucas said as he got up. She gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and headed on his way. Peyton looked back at her drawings. She pulled out the one she was hiding from Lucas and started to finished it up.

"_Brooke," Nathan said as he and the rest followed after her. Brooke ignored him and continued to try and get her keys. "Brooke." Nathan yelled. It ended up startling Brooke and she dropped everything. "Brooke what is going on?" Nathan asked once the four reached her car. _

"_I just have a lot I need to do," Brooke said lying through her teeth. _

"_You ran out of the house like it was on fire," Haley said. She was seeing what everyone was seeing now. _

"_I'm late and I... I… I just need to go," Brooke said to her. "I need to go."_

"_Brooke," Peyton started to say. "Is this about Dan?"_

"_You don't know what you saw," Brooke snapped at her. "You think you do, but you don't know anything. I'm not lying to Lucas about being pregnant. Nothing is going on with… You just don't know anything." Brooke wanted to say nothing was going on with Dan, but that would be a complete lie. She was just worried her secret and Haley's would come out before she knew what she was saying. _

Peyton wanted to believe what Lucas was telling her, but everything pointed to something else. She finished up sketching in the words '_Nothing is going on with… You just don't know anything'_ on the drawing. As she pulled back it was a picture of Brooke from that party. It was the clue to everything, she just wasn't sure how yet.

* * *

_**AN**: So Peyton starting to question things, but will she figure it out? Before anyone says anything about Lucas saying what he's said, know it will be mentioned again. It's a chapter that is bring us closer to the big moment. I won't tell you what it is, but it's coming. Friendly reminder Italics are flashbacks._


	13. Troubled Land

**Chapter Thirteen- "Troubled Land"**

"You ready for the game tonight?" Peyton asked Brooke as they stood by Brooke's locker. She still wasn't sure where they stood, but she wanted to try and make and effort.

"I have to be right?" Brooke said to her. Not trying to shrug her off, but not really excited for the game either.

"It's the last game before states," Peyton said to her. "We could finally win this year."

"Yeah, that's great," Brooke said to her.

"Something on your mind?" Peyton asked her. She was hoping Brooke would finally open up to her and the two could rebuild their friendship.

"Ever wonder if you did the right thing by telling me you still have feelings for Lucas?" Brooke asked her.

"Not for a second," Peyton said to her. "You're my best friend and I knew how much it would hurt you. I just knew what happened the last time and I didn't want that again. I needed to be honest with you even if it meant losing you as a friend."

"You still love him right?" Brooke asked her.

"I probably always will," Peyton said to her. "I know how much he loves you and I know it's you he's meant to be with. While I still love him, I'm not in love with him."

"I never thought I would care about him as much as I do," Brooke said to her.

"So why are you pushing him away Brooke?" Peyton asked her.

"It's complicated," Brooke said, even thought she knew it wasn't as complicated as she wanted to make it out to be. "In the end I know I'll hurt him and it's the last thing I want to do."

"You're hurting him already," Peyton said. "The man is madly in love with you and tells you he's not gonna give up fighting for you."

"That's just it, I need him to stop," Brooke said. "I'm too worried he's going to get through and I can't do that to him."

"Do what?" Peyton asked her.

"It doesn't matter," Brooke said trying to move on from the subject. "We should get to class."

"We aren't finished," Peyton said to her.

"We should really focus on the game tonight," Brooke said before closing her locker and walking away.

"Brooke," Peyton called after her. It was no use Brooke was already gone.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked Nathan as he caught him just before he was about to meet up with Haley for Lunch.

"Can it wait?" Nathan asked him. "I promised Haley lunch."

"It's about Brooke," Lucas said to him. "There are some things that aren't sitting well with me. You're the only one who's been able to get close to her. I was hoping maybe you could offer some insight."

"She's dealing with something and just isn't ready to tell us about it yet," Nathan said to him.

"Peyton kept mentioning things that had to do with Dan," Lucas said to him. "You haven't seen them talking or anything going on with them have you?"

"Besides Brooke rushing out of the party Dan threw," Nathan said. "No. The only other time I saw her with Dan was when we ran into him at school."

"Right and she told him he should throw himself in front of a bus," Lucas said. "Who hasn't thought it?"

"This was also the same time the rumor was going around that Brooke was pregnant," Nathan said to him. "Maybe Dan said something to her and she wasn't too happy. The man tends to speak from his ass more than anything."

"That's what I said to Peyton too, but I don't know something seems off to me," Lucas said. "Maybe I'm just trying to think about everything and starting to see things that aren't there."

"If it helps, maybe I can talk to Brooke," Nathan said to him. "I'm not sure she'd really tell me the whole truth, but can at least try to see what she says."

"I know she won't talk to me, so wouldn't hurt to try," Lucas said. "I want to know she's okay."

"I'll talk to her after the game," Nathan. "I should go before Haley wrings my neck."

"Thanks man," Lucas said the two before parted ways.

Brooke rushed out of the gym and towards her car trying to avoiding everyone as much as possible. She told herself this was the last place she wanted to be, but she was cheer captain and she had to be there. She had already missed too many practices and games, so she knew she couldn't miss these or she'd lose her spot completely. She was trying to show everyone she was okay, but the minute she saw Dan in that gym she wanted to run. Once the game was over and everything started to leave Brooke rushed out and didn't look back. She never realized Dan had slipped out and followed her. Brooke pulled out her keys when Dan came up behind her and surprised her. Brooke jumped and tried to find a way to get away, but Dan had blocked her in.

"Leaving so soon Ms. Davis?" Dan asked her as he moved closer to her. All Brooke could do was back up until the car behind her stopped her from moving and further.

"Please just let me go," Brooke said to him.

"Now why would I do that?" Dan asked her. He brought his hand up and softly caressed her cheek. Brooke moved her head away trying to avoid his touch. "We have to finished what we started."

"I haven't said anything," Brooke said to him. She had a feeling it meant nothing to him, but she had to tried. "Just let me walk away."

"No one would believe you anyways," Dan said to her with a soft evil laugh. "I'm the Mayor of Tree Hill. Now where were we?" Dan moved in closer so he was pinning Brooke again the car. One of his hands worked its way up her cheer shirt while the other tried to unzip her cheer top. Brooke tried as hard as she could to push him off her, but he was unphased by it. Just as he was leaning down to kiss her neck, she heard what sounded like someone calling her name. She thought she was dreaming, but the she heard it again and next thing she knew Dan had moved away from her and was rushing away.

"Brooke," Nathan yelled tried to get her attention as he rushed towards her. He hadn't seen it was Dan that was there with who, but by the time he had called her name Dan was rushing away and Brooke had collapsed to the pavement as she leaned up again her car for support. Nathan kneeled down next to her. "Brooke are you okay?'

"I…. If…," Brooke tried to say but didn't know how to stay the words to him. "Can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Nathan asked her. He was starting to realize what Lucas said about something being off were right. He just wasn't convinced yet it was Dan, just that something was going on beyond what Brooke had told them.

"I can't keep lying to you all," Brooke said. She wanted to badly to tell him, but everything was going in her head and she just couldn't make sense of it all right now.

"Lying about what Brooke?" Nathan was really starting to get worried about her.

"I should get going," Brooke said as she slowly started to stand. Nathan reached out to try and help her, but she pulled away from him. "So much to do. The big game is only a few days away."

"Brooke that doesn't matter right now," Nathan said to her.

"The Raven's are so close to winning States. It matters," Brooke said to him. She was really just trying to change the topic and get away.

"No what matters right now is you," Nathan said to her. "Peyton and Lucas are really worried and right now I'm just as worried as they are if not more."

"They have nothing to worry about, I'm okay," Broke said to him.

"That was not nothing Brooke," Nathan said. "Who was that?"

"Nobody," Brooke said. "It was a misunderstanding."

"I don't believe it," Nathan said to her. "Can I at least make sure you get home okay?"

"Okay fine," Brooke said. She wasn't if he'd leave it at that, or tell everyone what he saw. She was hoping he'd forget about it and move on to the next thing. She just wanted to forget all about tonight, like she did before.

"Lets go," Nathan said. He made sure to help Brooke get in her car first before moving to the passenger side. He said he wanted to make sure she got home okay and if that meant being in the car with her he'd do it. He figured he'd text Haley or Lucas to pick him up and then they could talk. He knew Brooke wanted to let it go, but he wasn't going to do that.

* * *

_**AN**: Another really late update, I am so sorry everyone. I assure you that we are getting to the good parts now. You won't have to wait to long for the next couple of chapters. Thank you all for sticking with the story for this long and hopefully you'll enjoy what's coming up._


	14. All Fall Down

**Chapter Fourteen- "All Fall Down"**

"So now that you've won state what are you gonna do Nathan Scott?" Haley jokingly asked as she, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton all headed towards the after party. Things hadn't been easy the last couple of days, but somehow the team managed get the victory they had been trying so hard to achieve. Now that the season was over they all knew they had more time to try and help Brooke. After what happened at the last game they had been keeping a closer eye on Brooke, but she had maintained that everything was fine. They knew it wasn't. But for the moment, tonight was about the win.

"Why I will be talking my beautiful wife and baby to Disney world," Nathan joked back.

"I'm sorry do I not matter?" Haley teased him.

"You know you're the only one for me," Nathan said and gave her a kiss.

"Could you guys get a room?" Peyton teased.

"You wanna?" Haley said to Nathan.

"Maybe after a little celebration," Nathan said to her.

"That's right," Haley said. "You boys go celebrate the win. You and I can celebrate later."

"You bet we will," Nathan said. The four entered the house and the party was already in full swing. Nathan and Lucas headed into the main room to meet up with all their teammates. Peyton and Haley headed to find the rest of the cheerleaders. Once then found them they could tell some of them had already had a bit too much or getting to the point of too much.

"Have you guys seen Brooke," Bevin asked Haley and Peyton.

"No, but I think she was meeting us here," Haley said.

"No she's here already and she's the life of the party," Bevin said.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"She's saying Brooke has been the center of attention since she got here," Rachel said. She then pointed Haley and Peyton in the direction of where Brooke was. "If I didn't know any better I'd say Brooke's finally over Lucas." Without another word Haley and Peyton rushed into the dining room of the house to find Brooke dancing on the table with just about all the guys around her watching.

"Brooke," Peyton yelled trying to get her attention. Brooke stopped and turned to see who called her name. Brooke jumped down and stumbled her way towards Haley and Peyton.

"Look who's it is," Brooke said slightly slurring her words. "Sorries I didn't wait fors you."

"Brooke what are you doing?" Peyton asked. She knew Brooke was trying to pretend everything was okay, but this was beyond okay. Even when Brooke went out partying, she was never like this.

"Celebrating," Brooke said. "We won. I need another."

"No Brooke we need to get you home," Peyton said to her.

"Peyton's right," Haley said.

"The night has only just started," Brooke said before walking away.

"I'm gonna go find Lucas," Haley said. "Maybe we can convince her to leave."

"Hopefully," Peyton said.

After Brooke had gotten her new drink she started wondering the halls of the house trying to see what was going on. She ended up wondering up to the second floor and to one of the empty rooms. She started walking around the room, looking at all the picturing and things in the room.

"Brooke right," a voice said making Brooke jump and nearly drop her drink. "Sorry didn't meet to startle you."

"I thought I was alone," Brooke said. "Ethan right?"

"Yeah," Ethan said to her as she walked into the room more. "Looking for a quiet place too?"

"Nope," Brooke said as she walked over and sat down on the bed. "Just wondering around. My friends want to leave, but why stop a perfectly good party?"

"That stinks they want you to leave," Ethan said to her. She walked over and sat down next to her. "We are celebrating. We just won states."

"Exactly," Brooke said as she raised her cup up almost spilling it on herself. "Opps."

"Why don't we put that down," Ethan said to her. He took the cup from her and placed on the bedside table.

"So Ethan what brings you to the room?" Brooke asked him.

"I was hoping to find a pretty girl willing to talk to me for a bit," Ethan said to her with a smile.

"I'm a pretty girl," Brooke said with a laugh.

"You are," Ethan said to her. "So pretty too. You know I always liked you Brooke, but never thought I'd have a chance with you."

"I'm free," Brooke said to him, not really realizing what she was actually saying. "Lucas and I are done."

"So I've heard," Ethan said. Brooke gave him a smile before reaching over and grabbing her cup. She finished up the beer before dropping the cup to the ground. Ethan reached down to get it, but was stopped when Brooke leaned in and kissed him. Ethan then slowly started to move them so Brooke was laying on the bed and he was on top of her. Brooke abruptly stopped kissing him as just about everything started to spin for her. "Brooke?" Ethan asked concerned about her. When Brooke opened her eyes Ethan wasn't there anymore, it was Dan hovering over her.

"What did you put in my drink," Brooke asked Dan, not realizing he wasn't there.

"Nothing," Ethan said to her, but Brooke couldn't hear him. "Brooke are you okay?"

"Don't worry no one will know" Brooke heard Dan say to her. "Shh" Brooke could feel Dan place his finger on her lips to quiet her down.

"Brooke," Ethan said trying to reach her again.

"Get off of me," Brooke yelled as she pulled who she thought was Dan, but was really just Ethan away. Ethan fell back landing on the ground and hurting his wrist in the process. Brooke rushed out of the room trying to get as far away from Dan as possible.

"Rachel have you seen Brooke?" Peyton asked her. After Brooke had wondered away Peyton had lost track of her.

"Can't say I have," Rachel said. "Now I have a party to enjoy."

"Hey Sawyer," Ethan called out. Peyton turned to see him walking towards her. "Tell your psychotic friend to get her head examined."

"I don't follow," Peyton said to him.

"Brooke," Ethan said. "I was talking to her one minute and then she's accusing me of drugging her and she nearly breaks my wrist. Just be lucky the season's over."

"Where is she?" Peyton asked him.

"Don't know don't care," Ethan said before walking away. Peyton rushed through the crowd trying to find Lucas, Nathan and Haley. Once she found them she knew they were looking for Brooke too.

"Ethan just freaked out at me telling me to keep Brooke in check," Peyton said to them. "Have you found her yet?"

"Oh My God, she's gonna jump," they all heard a voice scream. The four of them rushed to the sound of the voice, only to find Brooke on the balcony looking lost.

"We need to get everyone out of here," Peyton said to them.

"Haley and I will figure that out, get Brooke," Nathan said. He and Haley headed out to get everyone out of the house. It wasn't long before everyone was away and nearly out of the house.

"Go out there," Peyton said to Lucas.

"Nathan's the only one who's been able to talk to her," Lucas said. "I don't want to risk it Peyton."

"Right now the one person she needs is you," Peyton said. "Trust me. She's on that edge, but you're the only one who can pull her off." Lucas was hesitant, but he walked out on the balcony.

"Brooke?" Lucas said hoping not to scare her. "What are you doing out here?"

"He's never gonna leave me alone," Brooke said. "I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Lucas asked her. "And who's the he Brooke? Is it Ethan?"

"I've tried," Brooke said. "I've tried to ignore it. I've tried to pretend. He's always there."

"Who Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"He said no one would believe me," Brooke said. "I tried, but he's right."

"I believe you Brooke. Peyton believes you, Nathan and Haley believe you," Lucas said to her. He heard a noise and looked to see Peyton joining them on the balcony. Lucas gave her a look of what are you doing here. He was more afraid the wrong move and everything would go wrong.

"Brooke," Peyton said. "We only want to help you."

"You can't help," Brooke said. "No one can help. He knew that."

"Who knew Brooke?" Peyton asked. She looked at Lucas as if for approval what she was about to say and then looked back at Brooke. "It was Dan wasn't it?" Lucas just stood there shocked and hoping Peyton was wrong.

"He knew no one would believe me," Brooke said not directly answer her question.

"He's wrong Brooke, because your friends believe you," Peyton said. "Others will believe you too."

"She's right Brooke," Lucas said. He didn't want to believe it for Brooke sake, but Peyton had been right all along. "We won't let him hurt you again."

"You can't promise that," Brooke said. "He was here. I saw him."

"No Brooke you didn't," Peyton said to her. "He's not here." Brooke turned to look at them.

"Trust us Brooke, he's not here," Lucas said to her. He reached out his hand for her to grab. "Please Brooke." Brooke was a little hesitant, but she finally reached out a shaky hand to grab Lucas' hand. Once she grabbed out he pulled her down and into his arms. Brooke just started crying. "It's okay Brooke. It's going to be okay." Peyton stood watching and let out a sign of relief that Lucas was able to get her down.

* * *

_**AN**: So here it is, the moment I was telling you about. Well one of them. I slightly imagined this going a bit different in my head, but as I was writing this it ended up going a whole different direction. Not sure if anyone will disagree with where it went, but I do like where it went._


	15. Aftermath

**Chapter Fifteen- "Aftermath"**

"Are you out of your mind Peyton?" Lucas yelled at her. After they had gotten Brooke out of the house, they drove to Nathan and Haley's place. They knew it was the best place to be able to talk to each other, while they let Brooke rest. Once Brooke had finally left Lucas' side, he walked out into the living room to get some answers from Peyton.

"Brooke is safe," Peyton said to him.

"You got lucky," Lucas said to her. "You told me to go out there and you knew I didn't want to risk anything happening to Brooke. So you took it upon yourself to go out on that balcony and ruin everything?"

"I was doing what was best for my friend," Peyton said to him. "You can yell at me all you want Lucas, but we got through to her."

"At what cost Peyton?" Lucas snapped at her.

"Would you two keep it down?" Haley said getting in the middle of Peyton and Lucas. "The important thing is Brooke is safe and okay. So how about we stop yelling at each other and figure out what is really going on."

"This is what is going on," Peyton said as she grabbed her backpack and pulled her drawings out before throwing them on the coffee table. "I couldn't let it go and was trying to piece together everything I could remember. Brooke got all snippy with me whenever I mentioned Dan and quickly changed the subject. She vanishes and tried to push us all away and hope we don't notice. And now with what Ethan said."

"What did Ethan say?" Haley said. "I mean I know you said he told you to keep Brooke in check."

"He said they were talking one minute and the next Brooke is accusing him of drugging her drink and as he says went psychotic on him." Peyton said. "It just seems all too specific to be randomly said by someone who was as drunk as Brooke was last night."

"Are you say…." Nathan started to say. "Are you saying you think Dan drugged Brooke?"

"Unless Brooke tells us differently, yes," Peyton said.

_Brooke sat at the bar trying to pretend she didn't just see Lucas and Peyton coming out of the store. What hurt most about it was that it was her and Peyton tradition. Now here was Peyton using it as a way to get Lucas back. She was going to forget about it tonight. Rachel was right and she needed to let loose and have fun, it was her birthday after all. She halfway done with her third drink when she heard a familiar voice in the bar. She turned and saw Dan talking to some people. She tried to hide her face so he couldn't see her, but it failed and she was caught. _

"_Brooke," Dan said to her. "I think we both know how this is going to end."_

"_I was just leaving," Brooke said as she got up from the table. _

"_I can't let you drive home," Dan said to her. He then held out his hand. "Keys Miss Davis."_

"_I'm perfectly fine," Brooke said to him. She started to walk away, but he stopped her. _

"_I'm serious Miss Davis, keys," Dan said to her. Brooke had a feeling she wasn't going to win this round, after all he could get her in trouble for drinking underage. She pulled out her keys and handed them over to Dan. "Lets go."_

"_I'll walk," Brooke said before leaving the bar. Brooke started on her journey home but a hand grabbing her arm stopped her. _

"_It's my duty to make sure you get home safely," Dan said to her. He then started to pull her in the direction of his car. Brooke gave up and let him drag her until they got to his car. She figured it couldn't hurt getting a ride home, but she knew she'd never come here again. Once Dan had started driving things where starting to get a little fuzzy. She knew she had drank a lot before, but she had never left like this. She started to think maybe it was a good idea that Dan was driving her home. She couldn't help but remember what almost happened at the college party and always tried to me aware of everything and everyone around her. Before she knew it her eyes were closing._

_When she came to she realized she was in a bedroom, but it wasn't hers. She was trying to remember what was said the night Peyton was drugged but her head a dizzy and she couldn't think straight. She had no idea where she was and what was going on. She tried to help herself up and once she was up she was meet with Dan Scott standing there. _

"_You aren't going anywhere," Dan said and he pushed her back onto bed so she was lying down again. He then climbed on to the bed and got on top of her. _

"_Let go of me," Brooke said softly trying to break free, but he was just too strong for her and she was far to weak. _

"_Shh" Dan said as he brought his finger to her mouth to tell her to be quiet. "You're going to enjoy this," Dan said as he ripped her pants and pushed them down. She then heard the sound of his belt buckle and tried harder to push him off, but every attempt failed. He then took a hold of her wrist and pinned his arms above her head. _

"_Please," Brooke begged. She knew the type of person Dan could be, but this was far worse than she ever thought possible. He just laughed at her and the next thing she knew he was inside her. All she could do was let out a scream. _

Brooke jolted awake and quickly tried to figure out where she was. Her head was pounding and everything was so unfamiliar. She was starting to panic when she heard a door start to open. The first thing she saw was a closet and she rushed in, trying to lock the door behind her. Unknowing to her that it was her friends coming to check on her because they heard her scream. Brooke was hoping this was all kind one horrible nightmare.

"Brooke," Lucas voice said. Brooke thought it was just her imagination or her pounding headache playing tricks on her. She then heard a knock on the door. "Brooke if you're in there it's Lucas. Please come out I just want to know you are okay." Brooke thought about it for a moment and then slowly opened the door to the closet. "Hey."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said before moving her way out of the closet and back into the bed.

"It's okay," Lucas said. "We heard you scream and we were worried about you. Everyone's in the living room and won't come in here unless you want them too." Lucas walked over and sat at the end of the bed, trying to keep a distance away from Brooke. "Do you need anything?"

"A shower," Brooke said to him.

"Nathan and Haley won't mind," Lucas said. Brooke got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the water, before collapsing to the floor and crying.

Lucas walked out of the bedroom and rejoined Peyton, Nathan and Haley in the living room. They were all waiting patiently to hear what Lucas had to say.

"How is she?" Peyton asked. "Did she talked to you?"

"She hasn't said anything yet," Lucas said to them. "She needs some time to process everything. She might not even remember what happened last night. One thing is for sure we stick together on this."

"Yes," Haley said. "We have all watched Brooke suffer alone for too long."

"For right now one of us will be with her at all times," Lucas said to them.

"Do you think that might be too much for Brooke?" Nathan asked him. "I understand where you're coming from, but that might work against what you're trying to do."

"It's more because of what happened last night," Lucas said. "She shouldn't be alone."

"Lucas is right," Peyton said. "It might have been the alcohol, but how can we be sure? We just want to make sure she's okay and safe."

"Here is another question," Nathan said. "What do we do about Dan? We only have what Peyton believes and without Brooke saying anything about it, where does it leave us?"

"Guess all we can do is keep Brooke far away from Dan," Haley said. "If it ends up being something else, then all we end up doing is keeping Brooke away from someone who might potentially make things worse."

"Until we know for a fact we really can't do anything" Lucas said. He wanted to go and beat the truth out of Dan, but he knew that wouldn't help anyone right now. He'd get his chance once everything was confirmed, but for now he needed to wait for answers. They all had to wait for answers.

* * *

_**AN**: So this chapter is a little more about everyone talking about Brooke, then actually having Brooke in it. Now it's about how do they help Brooke after what happened at the party and how can they get Brooke to open up to them. They think they know what's going on, but will Brooke confirm that? Going to say next chapter will be the last one before Christmas. Won't make any promises will try and see if I can get one before the end of the year, but we'll see. Mainly just want to try and get more done in the story, before I post it for you all. In the end the last chapter before Christmas is just so I can work on writing more of the story. _


	16. Disaster Hearts

**Chapter Sixteen- "Disaster Hearts"**

Brooke walked into the living room putting her wat hair into a bun. After she had showered and gotten dressed, she hadn't heard any talking and was curious to see what it was going on. She really didn't want to talk to anyone, but at the same time she didn't want them talking about her. As she walked into the living room she found it was empty and when she turned to the kitchen there was Lucas cooking.

"Where'd everyone go?" Brooke asked as she walked over to the counter.

"Haley has a doctor's appointment and Peyton had to go take care of something," Lucas said to her. "You feeling better?"

"Much," Brooke said to him. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I guess I drank too much and it's all kind of fuzzy, so when I woke up I didn't recognize the apartment. I over reacted honestly."

"It's okay," Lucas said to her. He couldn't help but wonder if Brooke was just saying this or if she really didn't remember last night. "Don't need to explain."

"I feel like I do," Brooke said to him. "I know I haven't been myself lately and I just don't want you all to worry."

"We'll always worry," Lucas said. "That's what friends do."

"Yeah," Brooke said with a half smile. She moved away from the counter and headed towards the couch in the living room. Something on the coffee table caught her eye. She looked down to see it was drawings of her which she could tell instantly they were Peyton's drawings. She picked them up and looking through them. She turned back to face Lucas. "What are these?" She said as she held them up.

"What?" Lucas said. He looked up and over at Brooke to see she was holding the drawings Peyton had showed them earlier. He had forgotten no one had put them away. "Just something Peyton was playing around with. She was actually going to throw them out."

"I know you're a better lair than that," Brooke said. She knew everything she was trying to forget was coming back around. She wasn't ready to deal with it all. "How long has Peyton been doing this?"

"She only just told us," Lucas said. "It's what she does Brooke. She draws things she knows, things from her life and moments that impact her. She knew this was the best way to remember the things that worried her when it came to you."

"I don't need her drawing about my life," Brooke said to him. She threw the drawings back on the coffee table. "I need you all to forget whatever Peyton told you. She's making it up in her head so she can win her way back into my life."

"Except she's not," Lucas said. He moved out from behind the kitchen counter and joined Brooke in the living room. "Brooke you nearly jumped off a balcony last night. Not to mention Ethan told Peyton you went crazy on him and all the drinking. This isn't you at all."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but you're wrong," Brooke said to him. She honestly hadn't remembered Ethan or the balcony, but now that he had mentioned it she was starting to remember. "I wouldn't do …. I wouldn't … do that…. oh god."

"Brooke," Lucas said as he moved in closer. He wasn't sure if Brooke was going to collapses or have a panic attack.

"I'm gonna be sick," Brooke said before rushing past Lucas and into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Lucas followed behind her.

"Brooke," Lucas said as he softly knocked on the door. When he didn't hear anything he knocked the door one more time before entering. "Brooke." When he walked in he found Brooke curled up on the floor crying. He walked over and sat down next to her. "We don't have to talk, but I'm not leaving."

"Can we just go back to the wedding," Brooke said through her tears. "When we were dancing and you were holding me close. I'd give anything to go back to that day."

"I'm here right," Lucas said to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I wanna take it back," Brooke said to him.

"Take what back?" Lucas asked her.

"All of it," Brooke said to him. "You, me, that stupid fight. The break up. I just want to take it all back. Can we please just go back to that day."

"If I could, I would," Lucas said to her. Without saying another word Brooke moved away from Lucas and got up. She exited the bathroom with Lucas following close behind. "Brooke," Lucas called out following her into the bedroom.

"I need to get my stuff together and go home," Brooke said to him.

"Nathan and Haley said you can stay," Lucas said to her. It was more making sure someone could keep and eye on Brooke.

"What so you can keep an eye on me?" Brooke said. She could have gone with she didn't want to ruin their alone time, but with Lucas lying earlier she knew it was more than that. "I'm not some crazy person who need to be watched 24/7."

"No you're just someone we all care about and are worried about," Lucas said to her.

"I was really drunk last night and I wasn't thinking clearly," Brooke said to him. "I'm not crazy and I don't need a babysitter."

"I never said you were crazy," Lucas said to her. "We are all just worried about you. We know something is going on and just want to make sure you are okay. That's all."

"I am perfectly okay," Brooke said to him. Lucas could tell she was far from it, but she wanted to make it seem that way. "I need you to back off."

"The more you fight this Brooke that more it proves you aren't okay," Lucas said to her. He really didn't want to push her, but now he wasn't sure there was any other way.

"Just back off," Brooke said to him. "I don't need protection and I don't need someone watching me all the time. Just leave me be."

"I did that once and you ended up on a balcony. I won't do that again," Lucas said to her. "You can push me away all you want, but I'm not going anywhere."

"You might not be but I am," Brooke said as she walked past Lucas and headed for the door. Lucas followed her grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Brooke," Lucas said trying to get to her stay. Instead Brooke ripped her arm away from him and jumped back. Lucas gave her a worried look, but Brooke ignored it and rushed out the door before Lucas had a chance to stop her again.

* * *

_**AN:** Like I said last chapter before the Christmas Holiday and most likely last one before the new year as well. Working on the next couple of chapters so I can post those come the new year. Hope everyone has a happy holiday and a wonderful new year. Until next year._


End file.
